Ink Smiling
by Dyasong
Summary: Mulutnya manis; khas politikus [tidak semuanya seperti itu]. Kulitnya pucat, mata dan bibirnya selalu melengkung. Itulah Sai. Tidak memiliki emosi, tidak memiliki perasaan. Tapi saat ia menyadari sebuah perasaan menghampirinya, ia hanya akan bersikap seperti bocah yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Polos. Setidaknya ada orang-orang di sekitar Sai yang akan menjelaskan nya.
1. Chapter 1

Sai kembali menatap wajahnya di cermin besar di kamarnya. Baju hitam yang selalu ia kenakan terlalu kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat. Wajahnya selalu dihiasi senyuman namun tidak ada getaran yang terlihat di wajahnya kalau ia tersenyum; itu senyum palsu. Walaupun orang-orang tidak menyadarinya karena mulutnya yang manis; khas politikus.

Ia baru berumur 17 tahun dan ia sudah diajarkan kata-kata manis oleh keluarganya, bukan mengajarkan kasih sayang dan sebuah perasan.

Keluarganya bahkan menghilangkan emosi di dalam dirinya ketika mereka memisahkan ia dengan kakaknya, Shin. Dan Sai tidak akan pernah bertemu Shin lagi.

Dia alihkan pandangan pantulan dirinya ke tas hitam di atas meja belajar nya; lebih mirip meja kerja. Diambilnya lalu pergi dari kamarnya yang selalu rapi.

* * *

 _ **Ink Smiling**_

 ** _OOC / AU / Chaptered_**

 ** _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Story by Dyasong_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Kanvas Putih dengan Goresan Tinta Hitam yang Melengkung_**

* * *

Kelas yang gaduh hilang seketika saat Kurenai masuk dengan langkah cepatnya. Mereka semua tampak bingung karena hari ini bukan pelajaran matematika yang menurut mereka bukan hal yang baik untuk memulai hari yang cerah ini; matematika hanya mengganggu hari cerah mereka. "Semuanya," murid-murid terlihat menahan napas, hal yang selalu mereka lakukan ketia berhadapan dengan _Matematika._ Kecuali para g _enius._ Tentu saja, "Kelas kalian akan bertambah satu anggota," ucap Kurenai dengan tegas, semua murid [kecuali para genius] akhirnya bisa bernapas lega karena ternyata Kurenai hanya mengantarkan murid baru, bukan mengantarkan rumus-angka yang menyebalkan.

Si laki-laki pucat memasuki kelas dengan senyum[palsu] di wajahnya. Para perempuan di kelas tampak kegirangan dan sisanya hanya bersabar dengan tingkah memalukan murid perempuan di kelas nya [Walaupun sebenarnya tidak semua perempuan di kelas seperti itu]. "Hai," sapa si pucat, suaranya menghilangkan kegaduhan yang ada di kelas itu.

"Aku Sai, senang bertemu dengan kalian, teman-teman," kata Sai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat, keluarganya mengajarkan untuk tidak membuang waktu jika itu tidak penting. "Eumm .. S-Sai-Kun, apa kamu punya pacar?" tanya perempuan dengan kacamata di wajahnya.

"Aku belum punya pacar, manis." jawaban Sai memuat beberapa perempuan di kelas nya histeris.  
"Apa bagusnya si pucat itu," Gumam si rambut pirang dengan wajah malas. Perempuan di sebelah nya juga menatap Sai dengan malas, "Perempuan di kelas kita sangat memalukan. Tapi, Sai memang keren kok. Ino," kata si pink.  
"Kamu benar, Sakura. Si pucat itu memang sedikit mirip Sasuke."

Setelah beberapa pertanyaan di jawab Sai dengan teriak kan histeris di akhir kalimat manis nya, ia langsung menuju tempat duduk di pojok belakang kelas. Ino masih menatap Sai dengan pandangan malas. Sai yang menyadarinya tersenyum. seperti biasa, "Hai, nona cantik."  
"Mau mampus!" kata Ino tampa suara.  
"Aku juga menyukai mu." Kata Sai pelan, salah paham dengan gerak bibirnya si pirang. Ino hanya memperlihatkan tinjunya pada Sai dengan ekspresi mengancam; tidak mendengar perkataan si pucat.

" Selain itu, saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Asuma- _sensei_ tidak bisa mengajar hari ini, jadi saya ganti pelajaran hari ini dengan matematika"

" _ **Haaah."**_

* * *

"Sai! Mau ke kantin bersama! ' _Ttebayo!_ " kata Naruto dengan semangat. Sai yang merasa dipanggil segera mencari sumber suara. "Hah? Ke kantin bersama?" ulang Sai, "Mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto. Sai tampak berpikir

 _Uzumaki adalah keluarga yang sangat di hormati di negara dan sekarang ayah Naruto adalah presiden, Uchiha juga merupakan salah satu keluarga yang cukup berpengaruh di negara. Sangat menguntungkan jika dekat dengan mereka._ Pikir Sai.  
Selama ini ia tidak pernah bersekolah di sekolah umum, tapi keluarganya mengirimkannya untuk menambah koneksi; tak heran si pucat ini tidak memiliki emosi dan perasaan.

"Tentu," jawab Sai dengan wajah _fake-_ nya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang memberikan cengir khasnya dan Sasuke dengan senyum samar nya; mereka berdua tampak tulus.

"Sai-kun ... mau makan bersama kami." kata perempuan berambut coklat-pendek yang mewakili beberapa perempuan lainnya.

"Lain kali saja, ya" kata Sai lembut. kelompok perempuan itu tampak kecewa. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai meninggalkan kelas. Saat melewati perempuan berambut coklat-pendek itu. Sai meraih tangannya dan mencium punggung tangan si perempuan. " _Temanku_ sudah mengajak ku duluan, manis." Kata Sai lirih. Si perempuan hanya menahan napas dengan wajah memerah, tidak jauh berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Setelah itu Sai berlari untuk menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah jauh di depannya.

" _ **Kyaaaaaa!**_ "

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka, Sai," tanya Naruto saat mendengar teriak kan janggal di belakangnya. Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyum Palsu.

"Ah! Ino!" Seru Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sai menatap Sasuke dan Ino secara berhantian. Ino hanya menetap canggung ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang ada di hadapannya dengan seringai khasnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Sai. Naruto yang mengerti situasi Sasuke langsung merangkul Sai dan membawanya ke kantin dengan cepat.

"Nanti aku ceritakan."

 ** _._**

 _ **Next?**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Annyeong anyeong!_

 _Kembali lagi bersama Author Labil! Dyasong! *ditebarinbungabangkai*_

 _Chap pertama memang agak pendek *padahalkehabisankata*_

 _See you baby~_

 _[Aku nggak Typo lagi, kan? Mohon koreksi nya #Bow]_


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ino menghela napas gusar. Laki-laki di depannya benar-benar membuat energi nya terkuras, padahal si laki-laki belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, "Jadi, malam ini kita kencan?" ujar si laki-laki bersemangat.

"Tidak, Sasuke." kata Ino canggung.

"Lusa?"

Ino lagi-lagi menghela napas, di otaknya sudah banyak kata-kata penolakan. Tapi melihat Sasuke bersemangat membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Lagi pula, mereka teman sejak kecil dan itu membuat Ino tau apa artinya ' _semangat'_ bagi Sasuke-.-Sasuke tidak akan repot-repot mengeluarkan energi nya untuk hal yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Bagaimana minggu depan? minggu-minggu ini aku banyak urusan." kata Ino berbohong, Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menolak ajak kan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sasuke tipe orang yang tidak bisa menerima penolakan, ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Bahkan saat Ino jelas-jelas menolaknya, Sasuke tetap saja mendekatinya. Bahkan bersikap seperti seorang Kekasih. Sepertinya minggu depan adalah akhir dari perjuangan Sasuke dan persahabatan Ino. Ia kan membuatnya jelas hari itu; menegaskan bahwa Ino tidak mencintai Sasuke dan Sasuke akan membenci nya, mungkin.

"Baiklah. Semoga urusanmu cepat selesai, sayang ku. Apa perlu aku bantu?" tanya Sasuke tampak khawatir dan itu membuat Ino tidak enak dengan perhatian Sasuke. "Tidak. Semuanya bisa aku atasi," Jawab Ino sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih di tempatnya. Sebenarnya Ino sudah biasa menolak ajakan kencan, tapi ini sahabatnya; Ino sangat menyayangi Sasuke sebagai sahabat. Seharusnya Ia tidak membuat Sasuke berharap. tapi itu tidak mudah bagi Ino.

 _Sasuke adalah sahabatku. tidak lebih._

* * *

 ** _Ink Smiling_**

 ** _OOC / AU / Chaptered_**

 ** _Naruto_** © **_Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Story by Dyasong_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _ **Lukisan Kura-Kura yang Terperosok**_

* * *

"Jadi sasuke menyukai Ino," gumam Sai saat Naruto menjelaskan semua padanya, "Ku pikir Ia menyukai ku."

"Entah, padahal Ino menolaknya." Kata Naruto di sela-sela makannya, "Kamu tau, Sai? Ku pikir si _Teme_ menyukai ku,"

"Jangan gila, _Dobe!_ Ah. Aku baru ingat kamu tidak pernah waras." Cibir Sasuke yang baru saja duduk di sebelah Sai. Naruto tampak ingin melempar Sasuke dengan minuman miliknya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman miring.

"Sai, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ke _club,"_ Sai menyerngit mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Jangan salah paham, bukan _club_ seperti yang kamu pikirkan," Kata Sasuke dengan cepat saat melihat reaksi Sai. Sai langsung mengangguk mengerti. Lagi pula _club_ adalah hal yang biasa bagi keluarga Uchiha mengingat mereka adalah sosok bayangan yang menakutkan; diam-diam mengungkapkan kejahatan di dalamnya atau yang lebih buruk, membunuh.

"Baiklah, lagi pula malam ini aku tidak ada kerjaan," kata Sai dengan senyumnya seperti biasa.

"Bagus. Mungkin Sasori akan senang menemukan teman yang sama seperti dirinya." kata Sasuke sambil mengingat bagaimana Sasori menggoda perempuan.

"Sasori? Bukankah dia cucu dari Chiyo pemilik museum boneka terbesar. Ku dengar cucunya _playboy_." Sai bingung kenapa ia disamakan dengan si- _playboy-Sasori._

"Bukan rahasia lagi bagaimana kalian sama-sama _playboy._ " ucap Naruto, tangannya diam-diam mengambil tempura milik Sasuke namun ia hanya mendapatkan pukulan di punggung tangannya, "Aw!"

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu."

"Terus, kamu tipe _charming_ yang selalu menggombal." kata Sasuke. Sai hanya menanggapinya dengan mengumamkan kata _'Yeah'_ tampa suara.

"Sai, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya," ucap Naruto setelah makanannya habis. Sai tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku putra dari Danzo Shimura."

* * *

Danzo melangkah dengan santai ke kursi nya. Matanya melihat seorang pria yang sedari tadi ia tunggu, dan mulutnya menyinggung kan senyuman saat pria di depan nya itu membungkuk kan badannya sebagai penghormatan. "Apa yang kamu temukan?" Tanya Danzo pada si pria saat ia duduk di kursi nya. Si pria menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan tuannya. Matanya yang tajam bergerak dengan lincah-.-sedang berfikir apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan kepada tuanya.

"Apa rencana anda selanjutnya?" tanya si pria saat menegakkan kembali kepalanya. Danzo yang mengerti bahwa ternyata bawahannya itu tidak menemukan apa yang ia mau hanya tersenyum miring.

"Kamu tau anak presiden tidak memiliki akta kelahiran," Kata Danzo dengan santai. Si pria menyerngit tidak mengerti, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bukan, bukan itu yang ku maksud. Tentu saja ia memilikinya." Ucap Danzo dengan cepat. "Bagaimana dengan Rumor?" kata Danzo, si pria hanya menatap tuannya itu untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut; tuannya susah dimengerti.

"Maksud tuan?"

"Presiden tidak pernah menunjukkan istri beliau. Apa kamu tidak penasaran dengan alasannya? Bagaimana kalau kita menyebarkan rumor tentang anak presiden?" jelas Danzo dengan nada yang menyenangkan. Si pria hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda ia mengerti.

Saat bawahannya ingin meninggalkan ruangan, Danzo berbisik dengan pelan dan lambat, memastikan bawahannya itu mendengar perkataannya dengan baik,

" _Jangan sampai ketahuan_ "

Si pria hanya mengangguk, lalu membungkuk kan badan. Si pria sudah benar-benar hilang dari ruangan Danzo. Dan beberapa menit kemudian pintu ruangan besar itu terbuka kembali, "Ayah."

"Sai. Kau sudah pulang?" kata Danzo dengan nada menyambut. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Menyenangkan!" sahut Sai dengan gembira; ayah-anak itu hanya menaikkan nada bicara nya agar terdengar baik, bukan dengan tulus.

"Benarkah?" kata Danzo seperti Ayah yang perhatian. "Mereka menyambut ku dengan baik," balas Sai datar, lalu membungkuk kan tubuhnya sebagai penghormatan karena ia akan meninggalkan ruangan megah itu. Saat tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, Ayahnya kembali berbisik dengan lambat.

" _Ku harap kamu berteman baik dengan mereka,_ "

Sai tertegun, kata-kata itu bukan sebuah harapan yang baik untuk anaknya. Karena Sai tau itu kalimat perintah, Sai tidak memberikan reaksi kepada Ayahnya dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu Sai berkata lirih, " _Aku mengerti."_

Sai menutup pintu itu dengan pelan, lalu melirik jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya. Baru jam empat dan tiga jam lagi ia harus sudah siap untuk janji Sasuke. Sai menghela napas panjang, baru kali ini ia memiliki 'teman' dan pergi bersama. Padahal sebelumnya ia hanya harus menjalankan jadwal yang telah ditentukan Ayahnya; belajar, belajar, belajar.

Belajar dengan guru yang sudah ditentukan oleh Ayahnya dan pelajaran itu sebagian tidak wajar; cara makan dengan sopan, berbicara dengan baik, berjalan dengan aturan yang merepotkan dan sebagainya. Makan dengan makanan yang sudah ditentukan Ayahnya, berpakaian yang sudah ditentukan oleh Ayahnya, dan banyak hal yang sudah diatur oleh Ayahnya. Mungkin di masa depan ia akan menjadi budak Ayahnya; dengan semua aturan, tentu saja.  
Dan sekarang, sepertinya kata teman tidak berlaku untuk keluarga ini.

Koneksi, mereka menyebutnya begitu. Sai dimanfaatkan agar bisa membangun _hubungan_ di masa yang akan datang, padahal ia masih berusia 17 tahun.

* * *

Ino menghela napas gusar. Kali ini ayahnya benar-benar keterlaluan. Baru saja ia pulang dari sekolah ia sudah diberikan pemandangan menyebalkan; mereka semua berjas hitam, bermata angkuh. Seharusnya ayahnya memberi tau nya terlebih dahulu.

"Ino, Ayah akan membatalkannya," kata Inoichi dengan lembut. Ino lagi-lagi menghela napas; entah sudah ke berapa kalinya untuk hari ini. Tadi beberapa orang yang menurut Ino menyebalkan telah duduk dengan tegap di ruang tamu sebelum ia pulang sekolah, mereka tersenyum dengan manis. Ino yang tau kalau ada yang tidak beres langsung menuju kamar dan menguncinya. Dan di saat bersamaan Ayahnya mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan mengatakan kalau Ia akan dijodohkan; lebih mirip membangun jembatan menuju gunung-khas orang-orang yang gila dengan dunia. Tapi ayahnya bukan tipe seperti itu. Lagi pula Ino tau peraturan kuno untuk anak seperti dirinya, ' _Boleh berpacaran dengan sembarang orang, tapi pendamping hidup ditentukan orang tua.'_

Menyebalkan.

Tapi untung itu adalah peraturan lama yang sangat kuno untuk dibawa di zaman modern seperti ini; walau pun masih ada yang menggunakannya.

"Ayah akan membatalkannya?" tanya Ino memastikan apa yang tadi ia dengar. Inoichi mengangguk pasti dan itu membuat senyum Ino mengembang, "Tapi..." senyum Ino memudar seketika, "Ayah!"

"Besok malam temani Ayah untuk acara makan malam. Bukan, ini bukan soal perjodohan. Akan banyak orang-orang yang datang. Bagaimana?" kata Inoichi dengan cepat saat melihat ekspresi anaknya. Ino bukan anak yang menurut jika ini berhubungan dengan _'Bisnis'._ Dan mungkin ini kesempatan Inoichi untuk mengenal kan ' _Makan malam'_ bagi Ino. Ino tampak berfikir, _Sekali-kali tidak akan membunuh ku_ pikirnya.

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. Daripada dijodohkan dengan orang tidak jelas.  
Inoichi tersenyum puas, akhirnya ia bisa mengajak Ino.

"Ingat, besok malam jam tujuh."

* * *

Sai melemparkan pandangannya pada pintu merah besar di depannya; tampak sombong dengan ukiran naga di pojok kanannya. Sasuke yang ada di sebelah nya melangkah dengan santai ke arah pintu sombong itu. "Naruto di mana?" tanya Sai sebelum Sasuke menyentuh gagang pintu berwarna hitam itu.

" _Dobe?!_ Sangat berbahaya baginya untuk berjalan di malam hari, lagi pula ia harus menjaga _Image."_ jelas Sasuke. Sai mengangguk mengerti, kalau diingat Naruto adalah anak dari presiden dan itu membuatnya menjaga pamornya dan keluarganya. Benar-benar tidak bisa disangka si Naruto yang seenaknya bisa menurut dengan hal seperti ini.

Sasuke membuka pintu itu dan saat itu juga terlihat cahaya di dalamnya, tidak terlalu terang namun cukup menerangi ruangan yang cukup besar dan lengkap itu. Di dalamnya sudah ada si merah dan si mata pink dengan empat gadis di sekitarnya, si putih dengan majalah di tangannya, dan si merah panjang dan si kuning memainkan _playstation_ di tengah ruang itu. Ketika Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu, dan saat itu juga semua orang di sana memandang ke arah nya, "Teman-teman, ini Sai murid baru di kelas," ucap Sasuke singkat. Si merah, si coklat, si kuning dan para gadis di ruangan itu bersorak. Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasa; tentu saja para gadis di sana makin histeris.

"Hai baby~, kita kedatangan murid baru ternyata!" kata Sasori diiringi tepuk tangan para gadis di sekitarnya, "Ah! Bukannya kamu putra Danzo Shimura?" tanya si putih, Toneri. Sai tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hai."  
"Apa kita harus mengadakan pesta?" kata Yahiko dan Nagato bersamaan. "Untuk apa? Apa bagusnya?" ucap si mata pink, Yagura. Ucapannya membuat para gadis di sekitarnya histeris, "Yagu-chan tampak imut."  
"Berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu!"

"Selamat datang Sai-kun~"

* * *

Sai masih mengantuk karena pesta penyambutan nya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan; ternyata Nagato bisa memasak dan memasak kan mereka makanan yang begitu banyak dan luar biasa enak namun ia harus pulang duluan, Yagura yang tampak menyebalkan terus saja mengoceh tentang masakan Nagato dan Yahiko juga menceramahi bocah tersebut, Sasori mengajak nya dan bermain dengan gadisnya-.-Sai hanya memberikan kata-kata manis kepada mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka berlebihan menanggapinya-.-dan Toneri terus saja menatap tajam padanya.

Kepala Sai benar-benar terasa pusing, apalagi ia harus berhadapan dengan Ayahnya; untuk kali ini ia sengaja tidak memberi tau Ayahnya jika keluar malam. Sekali tidak membuatnya matikan.

Hari ini ia sedikit terlambat masuk sekolah, untungnya kelas belum mulai. Dan sepertinya di kelas nya ada perkelahian-antar-gadis sehingga membuatnya harus bersabar untuk bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

"Permisi," ucap Sai pada salah satu laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Laki-laki yang tadi membelakangi nya berbalik dan menaikkan sebelah alis nya. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Naruto Uzumaki ternyata anak adopsi!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next?**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Halo semua! :DD_

 _Chap 2 memang agak aneh, padahal maunya langsung ke konflik nya tapi kok malah jadi hancur. Dan jadilah yang sekarang; makin hancur :3_

 _Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan di Chap 1 malah menambah pertanyaan.. :X_

 _Dan aku baru sadar di Chap ini nggak ada Sai Ino momen nya! #gelenggelengkepala_

 _Tapi di Chap selanjutnya ada kok! dan mungkin akan update cepat.._

 _See Youu baby~~_

 _[Aku nggak typo lagi kan? Koreksi nya ya! :)) #Bow]_


	3. Chapter 3

Minato menekan pulpen yang ada di tangannya saat membaca berita hari ini, baru pagi tadi ia membaca koran dengan headline yang benar-benar membuatnya gusar.  
 **'Naruto Uzumaki Anak Adopsi?'** Dan sekarang rakyatnya memakan rumor itu tanpa melihat kandungannya.

Di luar sana sekarang banyak wartawan dan banyak berita utama hari ini tentang profil beberapa orang dari klan Uzumaki. Ia bahkan tidak sadar Jiraya sudah ada di ruangnya, "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Minato membalikkan badannya ke arah Jiraya, ia tersenyum, "Aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku dulu, _sensei."_ suaranya terdengar lemah, Jiraya menuju arah tv lalu mematikannya dan mengambil tumpuk kan koran di meja Minato. "Apa harus ku belikan es krim rasa lemon?" Minato tertawa kecil mendengar candaan Jiraya, seharusnya ia tidak membuat gurunya itu khawatir.

"Yang ku khawatirkan sebenarnya adalah keadaan Naruto sekarang dan Fugaku, mungkin ini akan mengingatkan Fugaku pada trauma nya."

* * *

 ** _Ink Smiling_**

 ** _OOC / AU / Chaptered_**

 ** _Naruto_** © **_Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Story by Dyasong_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Bocah Kelinci di Dalam Keranjang_**

* * *

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang hanya diam di gerbang sekolah, ia baru datang dan di sambut dengan beberapa wartawan di hadapannya. Dan setelah wartawan itu diamankan petugas, Naruto kembali dihadapkan oleh sebagian murid sekolah sedang menatapnya. Melihat Naruto yang diam Sasuke langsung menariknya menuju kelas dan diikuti beberapa murid yang penasaran. "Apa kamu tau headline hari ini?" tanya Sasuke masih menarik lengan Naruto, "Apa?" Naruto menyerngit tidak paham dengan maksud sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke menghela napas mendengar sahabatnya ternyata tidak tau apa-apa, seharusnya ia berangkat lebih pagi dan memastikan Naruto berada di rumahnya dengan aman. Sekarang Naruto telah duduk di kursi nya, matanya terlihat kebingungan melihat segerombolan murid-murid di pintu masuk. Dan itu membuat Sasuke menyesal membawa Naruto ke kelas. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Naruto Uzumaki ternyata anak adopsi!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar teriak kan seseorang dari luar yang benar-benar tidak dipikirkan. Rasanya ia ingin teriak dan mengatakan hal itu cuma berita picisan dari pengangguran yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan, menjatuhkan pamor seseorang dengan sebuah rumor; sangat menggelikan. Ia tatap dengan tajam segerombolan murid yang ada di depan pintu, "Kalian benar-benar bodoh mempercayai rumor itu,"

"Tapi kenapa presiden tidak pernah memberi tau siapa istri beliau?" balas seseorang, Sasuke ingin menghajar dan meremukkan tulang orang itu. Naruto langsung menyentuh pundak Sasuke saat melihat gelagat si _teme_ itu. "Ibuku sudah meninggal," kata Naruto pelan.

"Seharusnya presiden menunjukkan siapa orangnya," gumam seseorang.

"Apa urusan kalian? Apa kalian berhak mengatur?" kata Sasuke geram, segerombolan itu tampak kehabisan kata dan beberapa membubarkan diri.

Sai yang baru masuk melihat Sasuke menarik Naruto keluar kelas, Ia tak habis pikir melihat Sasuke yang sangat peduli dengan Naruto; untuk orang seperti dia tidak akan bisa mengerti. Saat menuju bangku nya, mata Sai tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang tampak tak asing bagi dirinya.

"Sa-Sakura?"

"Hai Sai," Sakura menghampiri Sai yang ada di depannya, "Sejak kapan kamu ada di kelas ini?"

Sakura menghela napas melihat reaksi Sai, ternyata masih sama seperti dulu, tidak pernah peka dengan sekitarnya, "Aku dari dulu ada di kelas ini dan kamu tidak pernah berubah, selalu terlihat keren. Tapi tidak pernah peka dengan sekitar! Itu menjengkelkan Sai"

"Sakura, kenapa Sasuke sangat peduli dengan Naruto?" tanya Sai bingung, tidak mempedulikan protes Sakura.

"Orang seperti mu tidak akan pernah mengerti," balas Sakura memandang Sai remeh, Sai benar-benar tidak berubah, bahkan senyumnya masih sama; ia tau itu palsu.

"Ah! Biar ku tebak. Pasti ini kerjaan Ayahmu yang berengsek itu," tebak Sakura, Sai hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Orang di depannya juga tidak pernah berubah.

"Aku merasa seperti penghianat negara karena menyimpan banyak rahasia," keluhnya.

Sakura dan Sai dulu adalah teman dekat, mungkin teman pertama Sai. Bahkan Sai mempercayai Sakura untuk menjaga rahasianya, saat itu mereka berumur delapan tahun dan Sai belum belajar tentang kepercayaan versi keluarganya; Danzo sekarang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mudah percaya kecuali pada Ayahnya. Tapi Sai sudah banyak cerita dengan Sakura sampai mereka tidak bertemu lagi di tempat rahasianya; Rumah sakit milik keluarga Haruno saat Sai dirawat karena syok dengan kecelakaan kakaknya yang membuatnya pingsan selama dua hari. Karena kondisi Sai saat itu, Danzo membebaskannya dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang telah diaturnya dan akhirnya ia berteman dengan Sakura. Mungkin itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan; bertemu dengan teman dan berpisah dengan Kakak.

"Ah! Ino!" seru Sakura saat temannya itu baru masuk kelas, Ino yang dipanggil langsung menghampiri Sakura yang bersama Sai saat itu.

"Selamat pagi, nona." Ino membalas sapaan Sai dengan tatapan tajam. Sai hanya memberikan senyum _fake_ andalannya.

"Jangan memanggil ku nona, itu tampak seperti kamu sedang meremehkan ku," Balas Ino dengan penuh penekanan. Sai masih tersenyum, "Okey, cantik,"

"Sebenarnya Sai temanku saat kecil dulu," Kata Sakura cepat sebelum Ino meremukkan tulang-tulang Sai, sangat merepotkan nanti jika ia harus menemani Sai di rumah sakit; Sakura adalah teman yang baik tapi sok jual mahal.

"B-benarkah?" ucap Ino terbata, dan itu membuat Sakura yakin kalau Ino adalah gadis normal yang sedang terjerat pesona Sai. Karena Sakura tau persis bagaimana sifat Ino melebihi Ino sendiri; contohnya marah pada hal sepele seperti kata-kata manis Sai artinya sedang malu, sikap alaminya yang jarang Ino sadari. _Tsundere._

"Tepat saat Sai dan aku berpisah aku bertemu dengan mu,"

"Jadi Zombie ini yang duluan bertemu dengan mu? Apa peduli ku?" kata Ino malas sambil meninggalkan mereka, Sakura yang melihatnya langsung mengikuti Ino sampai keluar kelas,

"Ino! Kamu iri padaku atau iri pada Sai!" teriak Sakura yang masih bisa di dengar Sai.

* * *

Fugaku menghadap ke Minato, padahal Minato bukan orang yang mudah ditemui. Tapi ini Fugaku Uchiha, ia pasti mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Minato tersenyum, ia sudah menduga pasti hari ini Fugaku akan menemui nya cepat jika bersangkutan dengan Kushina, istri Minato.

Tatapan tajam milik Figaku melirik ke arah tv yang menyala, menampilkan beberapa orang dengan rambut khas berwarna merah; Uzumaki. Namun bukan itu yang mengganggunya saat ini, "Maaf mengganggu mu," ucap si hitam pudar dengan cepat. Minato mengangguk mengerti, Ia terus saja menggigit bibirnya,

"Aku minta ma..."

"Tidak perlu," kata Minato dengan lambat, tangannya terus saja mengetuk meja kerjanya; ia sedang berfikir. Fugaku melemparkan pandangannya ke arah kaca besar yang memperlihatkan keadaan kota saat ini, wartawan masih saja duduk di depan sana. Untung saja Ia tidak ketahuan saat masuk ke ruang presiden; Uchiha lihai mengendap-endap.

"Seharusnya kamu melaporkan ku saat itu,"

"Jangan seperti itu, yang ku pikirkan sekarang bagaimana menghilangkan rumor itu,"

"Bodoh! Kamu selalu saja mengabaikan fakta!" Fugaku diam-diam mengepalkan tinjunya. "Tidak, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu," sahut Minato dengan pelan, otaknya secara otomatis terus saja memutar balik tentang kematian Kushina, "Saat itu kamu tidak sengaja, Fugaku."

"Kejadian itu sangat cepat," Fugaku menarik napas dalam, "Dan aku melakukannya." lanjutnya.

Minato menatap Fugaku yang terlihat kacau, baru kali ini ia melihat temannya sekacau itu. "Fugaku, duduk dan tenang kan dirimu, aku bisa mengatasinya,"

"Tidak, hanya aku yang bisa mengakhirinya!"

"Ayolah, tenang kan dirimu dan jangan konyol!" Minato histeris melihat pemimpin Uchiha ini kacau, "Baiklah," kata Fugaku menyerah, ia harus menenangkan dirinya dan tidak berfikir terlalu cepat, "Apa selanjutnya yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Uchiha, Namikaza tersenyum dengan pertanyaan Fugaku, "Semuanya harus dipersiapkan dengan matang, akhir-akhir ini wartawan sangat menakutkan dan mereka terlalu berlebihan."

Fugaku mengangguk mengerti, mereka harus benar-benar menyiapkan semuanya.

* * *

Ino menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar di kamarnya, malam ini ia mengenakan gaun formal-pendek berwarna cream-ungu, rambutnya yang sering ia ikat sekarang ia gelung dan poni yang biasanya ada di kanan ia ambil beberapa untuk diletakkan di kiri dahinya. wajahnya sedikit dipoles dengan natural. Tampak manis dan elegan. Ino tersenyum puas dengan hasil satu jam yang ia gunakan untuk berdandan, saatnya memperlihatkan wajah putri Yamanaka.

Ino menuju perjalanan bersama Ayahnya, sepanjang perjalanan Ayahnya selalu memberikan instruksi kepada Ino apa yang harus ia lakukan; berbicara dengan lembut namun tegas, berjalan dengan anggun, dan sebagainya. Menurut Ino itu sungguh menyebalkan. Mobil yang ia tumpangi sekarang memasuki gerbang besar; kata Ino gerbang itu menakutkan. Saat turun ia melihat jejeran mobil berkelas, salah satu mobil tersebut terlihat laki-laki berwajah pucat sedang mengulurkan tangan kepada gadis bermata putih, lalu membungkuk kan badannya dengan elegan. Pria itu tampak mengucapkan sesuatu dan pipi putih gadis itu terlihat sedikit memerah. Si laki-laki di depan gadis itu benar-benar terlihat seperti pangeran yang sedang menyambut tuan putri.

Saat selesai menyambut gadis putih itu, laki-laki pucat menghampiri mereka.

 _Tinggal sepuluh langkah lagi, dan laki-laki itu tampak familiar bagi Ino._

 _Tujuh langkah lagi, laki-laki itu tersenyum._

 _Empat langkah lagi, Itu SAI!_

"S-Sai,"

"Selamat malam, nona," Sai menyapanya formal dan membungkuk kan badannya seperti sebelumnya. Lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dengan senyum yang masih sama di wajahnya.

"Selamat malam, tuan Yamanaka," kata Sai lagi sambil membungkuk kan sedikit badannya. Inoichi tersenyum saat Sai selesai menyambutnya, "Kamu ternyata yang sering di ceritakan Danzo," ucap Inoichi, Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Inoichi, lalu mereka bersama-sama menuju ruang tengah.

Selama perjalanan menuju tujuan, hanya terdengar suara Ayah Ino dan Sai, Ino sendiri tidak begitu tertarik dengan pembicaraan tersebut,

"Jadi kalian sekelas?" perkataan Inoichi membuat Ino tertarik, Sai mengangguk dengan senyumnya, "Benar, kami satu kelas," Ino merinding saat Sai mengatakan _Kami,_ kata _Kami_ sendiri terdengar menggelitik di telinga Ino, entah angin apa yang membuatnya berlebihan malam ini. Ia pandang Sai yang berada di sebelah kiri ayahnya, Sai menggunakan jas hitam yang membuat Ia sangat mempesona, rambut hitamnya juga sedikit berantakan, tapi itu membuatnya lebih menawan.

Tunggu? Mungkin cahaya di rumah ini membuat penglihatan Ino sedikit tergangu; tidak menyadari sifat _Tsundere-nya_ muncul.

Ino membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, entah kenapa ada sensasi panas di pipinya. Dan sensasi itu menyenangkan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar telah menyinggungkan senyum manis nya; berterimakasih lah pada si pucat karena membuat si sinis ini tersenyum manis.

"Tuan Yamanaka, ternyata ini putri anda. Dia sangat cantik," ucapan Danzo membuatnya kembali dari lamunan singkatnya, dan sekarang Ino tau dari mana Sai mewarisi sifat _'menyebalkan-nya';_ bahkan Ayah-Anak ini kompak memanggilnya cantik.

* * *

Menurut Ino jamuan makan malam ini membosankan, para tetua sedang berbasa-basi untuk menaikkan pamor mereka; menceritakan kesibukan mereka dan memberikan pendapat-pendapat yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lainnya. Untungnya di sebelah nya ada sepupu Neji si presiden sekolah yang dingin, Hinata. Dan karena mereka kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, suasana nya menjadi canggung. Saat yang lain sibuk dengan masing-masing urusan, Ino mengendap-endap meninggalkan meja makan.

Rumah ini mungkin sama besarnya dengan rumah Ino jika dilihat dari luar, tapi menurut Ino rumahnya tidak menjengkelkan seperti ini. Entah sudah seberapa kali ia keliling tapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan jalan menuju ruang makan. Lorong-lorong _istana_ ini tampak sama, semuanya di dominasi warna putih dan hitam.  
Tepat saat Ino mengeluarkan berbagai sumpah serapah terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. _Itu Sai!_

Ino memasuki ruangan yang tadi di buka Sai. Lancang tapi Ino tidak peduli. Saat dibukanya pintu kayu berlapis warna putih itu memperlihatkan susunan rak buku tinggi dan besar, tidak jauh berbeda dengan lorong-lorong yang Ino lewati, Semuanya di dominasi warna putih dan hitam, tapi kamar ini terlihat hangat; berbeda dengan lorong dingin di luar kamar ini.

Di liriknya buku kecil yang terbuka di atas meja besar di ruangan itu, baru membaca sedikit Ino langsung menjatuhkan nya.

"Ino,"

 _ **Plak!**_

Wajah pucat Sai sangat kontras dengan tamparan keras dari Ino. Sai membelalakkan matanya, pupil Ino mengecil karena kaget,

"Jangan bilang rumor itu ..."

Sai memegang pipi kirinya, tamparan nya terasa panas, menyakitkan. Terlihat bekas tangan ino di sana, dan tangan Ino sendiri tidak kalah merah dengan pipi Sai.

"Siapa kamu, Sai?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next?**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Selamat Sore! :33 *entah pagi-siang-sore-malam saat anda membaca*_

 _Akhirnya Chapter 3 muncul! XD_

 _Bagaimana? bagaimana? bagaimana? SaiIno muncul kan :_

 _Dan Chap 3 ini malah membuat list pertanyaan bertambah :-I_

 _Dan maaf alurnya kecepatan dan bahasanya susah dimengerti karena aku masih belajar :XX_

 _See You Baby~~~ Thanks sudah mampir~~_

 _[Aku Typo ga? Mohon koreksi nya #Bow] ^ ^_


	4. Chapter 4

Sai mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ia balikkan badannya memestikan dugaan nya salah. Dan belum Sai memikirkan apa yang akan ia lihat pikirannya sudah kacau duluan saat pintu kamarnya terbuka kembali. Seharusnya ia tidak ceroboh meninggalkan ruangan pribadinya.

"Ino," ucapnya terkejut. Tiba-tiba gadis itu berbalik ke hadapannya dan menampar Sai dengan keras, Sai yakin sekarang pipinya kanannya memar. Ino tampak tak kalah terkejut, entah karena Sai yang tiba-tiba di belakangnya atau karena tulisan-tulisan di buku kecil yang tergeletak di belakang Ino,

"Jangan bilang rumor itu ..."

Sai memegang pipi kanannya yang terasa panas karena tamparan gadis itu, namun yang terpenting hatinya. Hatinya bergetar tepat saat Ino menampar nya, entah apa artinya karena Sai sudah melupakan sebuah emosi dan perasaan.

"Siapa kamu, Sai?"

Ino memungut buku harian milik Sai yang tidak sengaja ia jatuhkan, "Kamu ini apa, Sai?! Bahkan pohon tidak ingin hidup seperti mu! Kamu menyedihkan! Untuk apa kamu hidup di dunia?! Kamu hanya mengotori nya! Bodoh! Akh! Sial!" bentak ino sengit sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke arah Sai, namun tidak sengaja hak sepatu nya terlepas. Ino semakin menggerutu tidak jelas. Sai hanya menatap datar Ino yang memegang sepatu nya, "Kenapa, kenapa kamu peduli?"

Ino menatap tajam Sai yang hanya menatap Ino polos, "Siapa kamu?"

"Aku Sai, tentu saja." ucap Sai dengan senyum andalannya; ia pikir ini akan mengatasi situasi saat ini.

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu, bodoh! Aku tau namamu Sai, Sai si iblis," Kata Ino masih sinis, "Aku tidak mengerikan seperti Iblis," ucap Sai mendekat ke arah Ino yang masih terduduk, "Benar, Iblis masih bisa merasakan perasaan. Dan kamu tidak memilikinya!" kata Ino yang langsung berdiri tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang masih sakit dan akhirnya terjatuh, tapi Sai dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Ino.

* * *

 ** _Ink Smiling_**

 ** _OOC / AU / Chaptered_**

 ** _Naruto_** © **_Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Story by Dyasong_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Patung Berwarna Merah_**

* * *

Saat ini Sai menggendong Ino di punggungnya, wajah Ino tampak memerah apalagi ia hanya menggunakan gaun pendek; Ino masih normal dan malu dengan apa yang Sai lakukan saat ini, "Kamu mau membawa ku kemana, Sai?" kata Ino berbisik di telinga kiri Sai, suara rendah dan napas Ino membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Sai, dadanya berdegup kencang dan Sai nyaman dengan detak kan yang ada di dadanya,

"Sai!," teriak Ino tepat di telinga Sai karena tidak ada respon darinya, Sai sendiri hanya diam dan memasukkan Ino ke mobil sport nya, "Aku akan mengantar mu ke rumah sakit Haru," kata Sai pelan,

"Hey! Ini cuma terkilir,"

"Tidak, kamu harus mendapatkan perawatan,"

"Sai khawatir pada ku?" tanya Ino saat Sai sudah ada di kursi pengemudi, "Khawatir?"

Ino menghela napas, Ino benar-benar heran ada manusia yang tidak memiliki perasaan, bahkan saat Ino membentaknya, Sai tidak juga menunjukkan ekspresi selain terkejut, bingung, dan senyum. "Tentu saja zombie seperti mu tidak mengerti," kata Ino sinis. Sai menanggapinya dengan senyum palsu nya.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada berbicara, hening. Mereka larut dengan pikiran mereka sendiri; Ino bingung dengan sikapnya membentak Sai saat tau Sai hanyalah sebuah boneka. Saat itu yang ia pikirkan adalah perasaan Naruto yang tulus berteman dengan Sai, apa itu balasan dari hati tulus Naruto? Naruto selalu baik dengannya dan teman-temannya, walaupun terkadang sikapnya konyol dan sangat menyebalkan. Lagi pula itu membuat dirinya dan teman-temannya terhibur. Dan Danzo ...

Ino tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan nya, karena itu bukan urusannya. Menurutnya rumor picisan itu akan hilang saat presiden mengatakan semuanya. Ia tau Naruto bukan anak adopsi seperti gosip yang beredar, Sasuke langsung yang mengatakan padanya, dan ia percaya karena Naruto tidak mungkin berbohong pada Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak mungkin berbohong padanya; Ino mengabaikan informasi penting yang baru saja ia temukan.

Namun pertanyaan terbesar nya kenapa saat itu hatinya terasa sakit, bahkan ia menampar Sai dengan keras. Apa Ino kecewa? Kecewa untuk apa? Dan saat ini yang ia rasakan adalah sedih. Apa mungkin Ino sedih dengan keadaan Sai yang tidak memiliki perasaan?

Ino langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pemikiran bodoh yang tiba-tiba meracuni otaknya.

* * *

Kelas kembali hening saat Asuma datang dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki gaya ikatan rambut yang unik, si gadis tersenyum manis pada seluruh orang yang ada di kelas itu. Dan itu membuat beberapa siswa laki-laki bersorak. "Karena Kurenai _-sensei_ untuk beberapa waktu ini tidak bisa mengajar, Ia yang akan menggantikan Kurenai- _sensei_ mengajar matematika,"

" ** _Apa!_** "

Si gadis tersenyum lebar, ia sudah mengira apa reaksi orang-orang yang akan menjadi muridnya itu. Seharusnya mereka menyadarinya karena saat ini gadis itu mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dengan mereka, "Saya Temari, mohon kerja sama nya," Temari membungkuk kan badan formal, ia bisa mendengar beberapa gerutuan beberapa murid; yang ia yakin para _genius_ yang tidak terima dengan keputusan sekolahnya. Asuma keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Temari dan murid-muridnya,

"Apa kami harus memanggil mu _sensei_?" tanya si gendut. Temari meletakkan buku yang dari tadi ia bawa, "Untuk formalitas kalian memanggil saya _sensei_ ,"

"Aku yakin kamu lebih muda dariku," Temari sepertinya harus sabar menghadapi murid-muridnya, "Bisa saya mulai pelajaran hari ini? Ah! Mana ketua kelas?"

semua murid menunjuk laki-laki di pojok kanan kelas, si laki-laki yang ditunjuk membalas memandang teman-temannya dengan kesal. Temari tersenyum, ketua kelas yang ia tau adalah murid paling pintar. Si laki-laki yang mengikat rambutnya runcing itu bergumam malas dan mengangkat tangannya,

"Bisakah kamu mengambil map biru di meja Kurenai- _sensei?"_ Si ketua kelas membelalakkan matanya, selama pelajaran ia tidak pernah disuruh macam-macam, dan sedetik kemudian ia menjadi salah satu orang yang mencibir guru kecil itu; awalnya ia berfikir menggerutu hanya membuang energi nya sia-sia.

"Merepotkan,"

Selama pelajaran Shikamaru harus berdiri di depan untuk membantu Temari melakukan beberapa hal yang sebenarnya bisa dilakukan guru itu sendiri; menulis beberapa soal, menghapus papan tulis, dan sebagainya. Menurut Temari, hal itu wajar dilakukan ketua kelas karena mereka dipilih berdasarkan nilai, lagi pula di Suna, negaranya itu ketua kelas selalu mendampingi guru yang mengajar. Shikamaru hanya menerimanya dengan beberapa sumpah serapah yang hanya bisa ia dengar; padahal ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Merepotkan"

* * *

Ino menggerutu kesal.

Malam itu, saat mereka berada di RS yang kebetulan ada Sakura yang merupakan anak dari pemilik RS Haru, Ia mengatakan pada Sai yang polos bahwa pergelangan kaki Ino patah, Sai pun mengatakan pada Inoichi kondisi palsu nya. Tentu saja Inoichi panik; berterima kasih lah pada Sakura yang bisa menenangkan Inoichi tanpa menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seharusnya ia menuntut Sakura atau menyuruh si pink itu mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya yang entah kenapa ketua kelas nya yang malas itu tiba-tiba dengan rajin mengirimkan soal-soal rumit dari kelas ke email-nya. Padahal biasanya Asuma _-sensei_ yang akan mengirimkan tugas-tugas itu ke murid-muridnya yang tidak hadir; walau pun sebenarnya itu tugas ketua kelas, tapi tidak karena si wali kelas sangat baik pada si ketua kelas.

Pintu kamar inap nya terbuka, Sai yang baru pulang sekolah mengunjungi Ino dengan membawa beberapa bunga kamelia di dalam pot,

"Apa itu!?" tanya Ino terkejut tanpa menyapa Sai, Sai tersenyum menunjukkan apa yang ia bawa,

" _tsubaki,"_ Ino mendesah, menurut Ino, lebih baik ia menerima mawar putih dari pada bunga _tsubaki_ , mungkin selanjutnya Sai akan memberikan bunga _shiragiku,_ untuk pemakaman.

"Sai, kenapa kamu memberi ku _tsubaki?_ Dan di dalam pot?!"

"Aku pikir warna putihnya sangat cantik dan aku tidak ingin membuat mu repot dengan tempat bunganya,"

"Kamu mau aku cepat mati?!"

"Tidak,"

Sai baru menjenguk nya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu karena ia tidak sakit, dan ia sudah membuat tiga kesalahan.

 _Pertama, Itu bunga tsubaki._

 _Kedua, itu di dalam pot._

 _Ketiga, seharusnya Sai tidak perlu mengunjungi nya; hanya akan mengingatkannya kejadian malam itu._

" _Tsubaki_ untuk orang sakit adalah doa agar orang itu cepat mati karena bunganya mudah lepas dari tangkainya," Ino mengatakannya dengan pelan, "Dan bunga dalam pot untuk orang sakit mengartikan agar orang itu tidak cepat sembuh dari sakitnya," lanjutnya, walaupun sebenarnya Ia tidak sakit, setidaknya ia memberi tau Sai agar tidak melakukannya pada orang lain.

"Benarkah? Maaf kan aku, aku akan menggantinya," kata Sai cepat sambil meninggalkan ruang inap Ino, tapi Ino mencegahnya dengan cepat.

"Aku menyukai nya," ucap Ino tulus, dan entah mengapa pipi Sai yang memar bertambah memar, Ino yang melihatnya panik,

"S-Sai ... maaf kan aku tentang malam itu, apa pipimu masih sakit?" Sai mengangguk, "Entah mengapa pipi ku terasa panas,"ucap Sai polos, Ino yang mendengar perkataan Sai menjadi makin panik, "Benarkah?!" seru Ino sambil menggapai pipi Sai dan itu hanya membuat wajah Sai yang pucat memerah; seperti kanvas dengan tumpahan cat merah.

Ino yang menyadari apa yang ia lakukan membuat pipinya ikut memerah, ia tarik kembali tangannya namun dicegah Sai,

"Jangan lepas, ini menyenangkan." ucap Sai polos, matanya menunjukkan kehangatan. Ino hanya dia memandang wajah Sai dengan dekat, jantungnya terus saja melompat-lompat. Tapi Ino menyukai perasaan ini, seperti Ia menyadari bahwa ia hidup; merasakan jantungnya masih bekerja.

Sai masih menatap Ino,

"Ku pikir aku menyukai mu, nona,"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next?**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Hwaaa! Apa ini! *nunjukatas* X)

Akhirnya chap 4 terselesaikan! :-9

Sepertinya chap ini cuma berisikan SaiIno XD

dan ShikaTema yang ada di atas cuma prolog untuk fic yang lain. #semacampromosi #plak

makasih udah mampir beb~~ :3

Maaf kata-katanya ga-nyambung-susah-dimengerti dan alurnya cepat.. #khaspemula #bow

See you baby~~

[Aku ga typo kan? cepat-cepat soalnya]


End file.
